The Song of Wind and Trees
by XxYaoiLoverForeverxX
Summary: In a time of war between angels and demons, what happens when one curious, adventurous angel falls in love with one kindhearted demon? The answer? All hell breaks loose. NaruSasu Now Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

_The Song of Trees and Winds_

_Prologue_

_-_

_Long ago, when life, the earth, and humans didn't exist, there was a world where angels, gods, and spiritual beings lived. _

_The time where love, peace, and harmony was a daily factor. The angels were beautiful, a clear symbol of a holy being. They never aged out of the specific age group they chose. Anger, sadness, heartache, and negative emotions? What is that? In the heavens, none of these existed. _

_But. . ._

_Deep down in the black pit of the galaxy was the underworld. The worst scum-hole, where the world of the demons existed. Ugly, cold-blooded demons with the worst type of personality. Little bastards they were. _

_Demons were evil creatures, just like they heavens, they never aged. What made them different was the exact opposite of the angels. Every negative thoughts, hatred, cruelty, and destructions were their daily factor, and they despised joy and happiness. The demented feelings that were thrust towards them, they welcomed with open arms. _

_Thus, when the world of the demons and angels clashed, the war came. _

_The war lasted for many years, and is still going on today._

_Amidst the chaos, and rubble, what happens when one adventurous young angel named Uchiha Sasuke, and one kind-hearted demon named Uzumaki Naruto were born? Not even the leader of the heavens could know that these two were destined to later fall in love. _

_So?_

_What happens when two opposite individuals find love in the mix of all this fighting?_

_Nothing good of course. _

-

_Chapter 1_

_-_

_(Sasuke)_

My life as an angel wasn't exactly what I'd call spectacular. Definitely not the best, but still pretty good. No one would have thought I would be born an angel. Ever since I was little, I've always seen myself as something cruel and evil.

Like it was a part of me.

My mother told me otherwise.

I never knew my father, and when I asked about him, my mother always looked away, and left the question lingering.

She has, however, told me that he was courageous., brave, handsome, and that he loved us both, very much

A lot of the other, much more older angels disliked me, for reasons unknown to me. It used to bother me as a kid, but now? I could care less. I have friends my age, so it's fine. Really it is. But most importantly, maybe it's because of my current obsession.

Demons.

I always wondered about them. Daydream about them even. What it would be like if I met one, when I'm not supposed to. In class for instance, my mind always seem to wander off in the general direction.

Honestly, other than that, my teacher is out to get me. The old had seriously needs to change her appearance to another ethic age group. Why she changed in the first place is beyond me. How can she teach children if she scares them off before they even set foot inside the classroom?

Well, back to my point. I don't believe demons are as evil as the stories they elders tell us. We are angels for goodness sake! Shouldn't we try to make peace instead of fighting? Whenever I offer my opinion though, they dismiss me, their face clearly stating, 'Kid, you don't know what your talking about.' Or 'Demons can't be reasoned with, we tried and failed. This is our only option.'

Yeah right, tried my halo!

Right now, I'm currently in class, listening to the old wench ramble endlessly about how evil demons are, old ancient demon history, and etc. etc. Well, I'm pretending to listen anyways.

I've tried resting my head in my hands on my desk, doodling, day dreaming, which I got caught, heck, even really paying attention, but nothing is working! I'm so bored. So I look over my shoulder and around the class for something entertaining to do. I settled my eyes on my best friend Sakura, who sat right next to me. It looks like she's going to fall asleep any minute now. So doing the only thing I could think of, I write her a note. Yeah yeah, I know writing notes is girly but when in my condition you get desprite.

_Hey,_

_You as bored as I am?_

I folded the paper, before nudging her lightly with my elbow. Her eyes snap up to mine, and down at the paper. She grabs it quickly, looking around real fast, before unfolding it. She quirks an eyebrow at my message, before replying.

_What do you think, dimwit? _

I frown at her reply; Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the cloud this morning.

_No need to be rude, I'm just as bored as you are.' _She shoots me an apologetic look.

_I'm sorry; you know how grumpy I am in History. It's always the same thing. I dislike it as much as you do.. _Oh yeah, I forgot. No wonder.

'_Hey_

_what do you think of demons? I mean, did you ever wonder what one looks like or sounds like? I don't think these teachers are giving us the full deal on them.' _I tosses it into her hand once more, before receiving an odd look. What? Was it something I wrote?

'_Why are you so interested in demons, Sasuke? There horrible creatures! They need to be destroyed, you know that. I don' care what one looks like, sounds like, and I hope I never have the 'pleasure' of meeting one._'

Wow, that was harsh. I was about to reply when the note was cruelly snatched from my desk.l I look up, ready to shout objections, when I see our teacher giving me a disapproving look. Serious, she needs to change her appearance. Ancient goes as ancient gets.I notice that every student had their eyes on me. I honestly don't know why. It's not like this is something new.

I Sigh.

"To the Angel Administration Office?" I ask. Well, it was more of a statement. I already know they answer, considering I'm already up out of my seat, and headed towards the sliding door. She just nods her head and walked back up to the front of the class. I slightly slam the door on my way out. Jeez, what is with that lady? I swear, I'm the only one she's out to get. Walking is such a drag, why can't I just fly? I understand, no running in the hall, but flying? Tch, that's not on the rules. So what harm can be done? I had just recently learned how to fly. It is so cool!

I close my eyes swiftly, and concentrate. Before I knew it, my silver halo appears above my head, and my feet lift off the ground. I inwardly whooped with joy, floating higher in glee. Flying down the hall with top speed, the next thing I hear, threw me off course.

"Uchiha Sasuke! No flying in the hall!" The sudden yell startled me so much, my halo quickly disappears, and I fell down onto the ground with a 'thump' I let out yelp of pain, rubbing my bottom gently. Boy, did that hurt. I look up and was confronted with-

Oh great. Why am I not surprised.

"Sorry, Kakiyo-sensei." Confused? Well…

Does ancient teacher, ring a bell? Thought so.

It seems she was already suspecting me of it, so she opened the door to check up on me. That old hag.

I swear this lady is out to get me. She glared at me before pushing her oversized glasses up on her nose.

"Mr. Uchiha, can you please calmly walk down to the office and not disturb other classes that are, unlike you, trying to learn?" My inner 3-year-old stomped his foot and glared at her. Why you over-sized, pompous, old hag! On the outside though, I just stared at her blankly.

"Yes, Kakiyo-sensei" I answered uncaringly. I calmly lifted my self up from the ground and dusted the imaginary dust of my white garments.

The uniform that the male angels have to wear consists of a white shirt, and matching pants. Surprising? Not really.

Personally, my colors consist more of black, but if I was to tell anyone, they would think I was possessed or sent me to the Institute for the Fallen and Demented. That's what I call the school counselor.

The girls attire is completely different. Well almost. It was most likely a small white lace dress that stops a few inches above the knees.

Kakiyo-sensei humph-ed before turning around and walking back into the class room. Feeling childish, I stuck my tongue out at her behind her back. Stupid hag. I turned around, rubbed my back side a little more before _walking_ down to the office, grumbling about teachers.

_(End Sasuke)_

-

_(Naruto)_

The life of a demon is not one to admire. Horrid, ugly creatures are what we are. If I was told so, then that would be a compliment. Destruction and pain is what we feed off of .In the world of demons, something as simple as someone not liking your face, it could cause a rumble. Even chewing your food the wrong way, can cause a problem. Profanities and insults? That's probably what you would consider nice. And to us, it's compliments. If you say it to us, you'd get a 'fuck you' or a punch to the face, and all of that would be a sign of respect, you could say. But me? I've got it easy. After all, I'm the son of the demon lord, Kyuubi.

There's not one piece of shit in the underworld that doesn't know who I am. It's funny through. I've never pictured myself as the prince of evil. Ever since I was little, there's always been this nagging feeling that I was part good. The irony, huh? Or at least part of me was. But when I confronted the issue with my dad, he just said it was gas and I'll get over it.

I often wondered about my mother. I've tried to talk to dad about her but all he's told me is that she was very beautiful and loved me very much. Well if she fucking loved me so much then where the hell is she now? But even though I'm pissed off about that fact, I still believed what my dad said about her loving me. Even though I never really understood how that was possible, consider us demons couldn't feel love.

Ah, well, back to my point, basically my life's pretty sweet.

Right now; my best friends and I, Kiba and Lee, are lounging around in our official hangout, skipping class. Hell, if the point was to be bad in the underworld, there shouldn't even be classes to teach you about the angels and stuff. It's not like those old farts are going to suddenly teach us something different than the shit they'd always been feeding us.

Like how Good is bad.

Bad is good.

Angles are good.

So thus, Angles are bad, and should be rid of.

That's all there saying… just with big ass words. So there's no point in me being there listening to the same thing I've already heard a million times already.

Anyways back to my-I mean,_ our_- hangout. We found it when were kids. It's some old abandoned building. But we fixed it up and it's pretty damn awesome. The biggest shit hole in the entire underworld. The three of us are just lazing around kicking back and relaxing on our couch and drinking beer. You'd never believe how we got the couch in. Some crazy lady threw it out her window. It's not in the best of conditions but hey, who am I to be picky when handed over a free couch.

Kiba chugged his beer and let out a loud burp, he looked at us challengingly, and an eye brow rose in questioning.

I smirked. It was so on.

I chugged three beers straight and hit my chest a couple of times. My cheeks puffed out before I let out a loud series of belches, closing my eyes arrogantly with a smirk on my face. Kiba laughed and fanned at the air while Lee grinned and coved his nose.

"Shit dude, that was gruesome" He laughed out. I stuck my tongue out at his and just said he was jealous. We both looked at Lee expectantly. He grinned and puffed out his chest.

"I accept your challenge!" he shouted. Jeez lee, we're right here, don't have to yell.

"Damn, fucking eyes brows, we're right here, you ain't got to yell!" Kiba accused, hands removing themselves from his ears. I punched him in his arm and glared at the stupid idiot. How dare he take my line. He gave a yelp of before returning my glare full force and punching me in the arm twice as hard, while asking what the hell he did.

"Shut up, I was going to say that!" I shouted childishly. He called me a baby before picking up another beer. I pouted. Stupid fleabag! I looked at Lee who was on the floor doing push ups. Hey, what happened to him burping? Ah, well.

_-_

_Later on_

It's been about an hour, and Lee left awhile ago, saying something about his father scolding him on being late and something youth but whatever. Kiba and I are still here. Surprisingly sober and just talking about stupid shit.

"Hey, Naruto…" I look over at Kiba, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of angels?" I stare at Kiba in shock. Well that was unexpected. Angels? Honestly, I don't know. I know I was taught to hate them with every fiber of my damned soul, but they've never done anything to me, so I really don't think about them that much. Hell I don't even know what one looks like!

"Honestly, Kiba, do you really expect me to know what those _things_ look like? I do know there a bunch of goody-goody freaks, though."

"What do you think it would look like? What do you think they smell like?" What's up with Kiba and his sudden and curiosity? This can't be good.

"Kiba, I don't know, and I really don't care. Where are you going with this?" I eye him suspiciously and he grins at me sheepishly. My eyes widen.

Oh shit. I know that look.

"Weeeeeelllllllll-"

"No." That was _not _going to happen.

"But Na-"

"No"

"Come o-"

"NO."

"Naru-"

"No! No! No! No! NO! There is _no_ fuckin' way, I am going up there! So you can just get that little thought, out of you're mind, RIGHT NOW!"

_(End Naruto)_

-

_Night_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to the angel world! If my dad finds out he'll fry me alive!" Naruto complained. Kiba had somehow convinced him to go up to the angel's world. It's actually really easy to get there. Well only if your the son of the ruler of the underworld. You see, Kyuubi is able to make contact with the angel world so that he knows when they are, or going to attack. So he had the hole built in and only he knew where it was located, and how to get in and out.

But for Naruto's 15th birthday, he had shared his secret with his son and this is why Naruto was basically shaking with fear that his father would wake up and find him in his private study. He also felt extremely guilty for betraying his fathers trust. For Kiba no less. To top it off, Kiba had the balls to sit there grinning like a maniac. Although, he had to admit, he was also curious of the other worldly beings.

"Come on, Naruto! Don't be such a baby. All we have to do is jump in and back. We're only going to take a quick peek. Now on the count of three…" Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand in a firm grip, making sure the little wimp didn't try to chicken out.

"Kiba I'm starting to regret this."

"1"

"Hey, buddy lets just forget the whole thing, ok?"

"2"

"God damn it, Kiba! When we get back, you are so fuckin' screwed!

"3!" As soon as the words left his mouth Kiba jumped through the hole, tugging a yell from Naruto behind him. Papers scattered across the office ground, as the hole sealed up and the room grew quiet.

-

To be continued

-

Review please

-

Well what do you guys think? Should I continue or is it crap? I would like to thank firekyoakira26921181 for beta-ing, editing, and detailing this for me. Well, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys I'm baaaaaack! You have every right to be mad at me but can you really blame me? I mean I only got 10 reviews for this it makes me feel like its crap! So if it really is tell me because I don't want to continue writing it and it really sucks. Well anyway enjoy!

-

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he floated down the hallway. And yes, I did say floated.

Che, as if he'd follow the rules when he was headed to the Angel Disciplinary Center. Or in other words detention. But it wasn't as if this was something new. I mean he'd been there at _least _once a day. It was like a daily routine. He'd come to class, do _one_ little thing wrong, Kakiyo-sensei would blow it way out of proportion, he'd get sent to the office, and they'd send him here.

His eyes trailed over the walls as he continued down the hall, taking notice to the inscriptions and pictures of past heroes who'd fought off demons, then there were normal things like angel of the month and things of that nature. But what really bothered him was all the horrid things they said about demons. I mean just because there different than us did that automatically make all of them evil?

He scoffed.

'_I bet none of those idiots has even had the privileged to even see a demon, let alone kill one.'_

He glared at a picture of a man grinning smugly from ear to ear, and shaking hands with the principal. The article underneath the photo stating that he was the first angel to ever make contact with a demon and successfully slay it unharmed.

'_Che, as if, just another Stupid show off'  
_

Then, his eyes landed on a picture of a man. And he stopped in mid float. Becoming so distracted, he forgot to concentrate and his halo disappeared. He fell, strait on his ass, with a loud _'thump'_. But it seemed that he really didn't care this time because just continued to stare up at the picture. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth opened in astonishment.

The guy on the picture was the one he admired the most.

Kyuubi…

The god of all demons. He was even more magnificent then he dreamt he would be. And looked nothing like what he'd thought he'd look like. He was expecting some gross red faced, mutant with little horns going in all kinds of directions and tiny sharp teeth. Not some handsome, red headed, blue eyed, male, with large red horn, sharp long and pointed ears (like an elf people, like an elf) and a blood red tail to match.

But, he could tell by the deep, deep frown on his face and the upper curl of his lips showing off his sharp fangs, eyes blazing a bright red, that when this picture was taken he was not a happy camper. Well, on the other hand he _did_ look sexy when mad…

A shudder raked threw Sasukes body as he imagined what it would actually be like to meet him in person. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, no need to be thinking those kinds of thoughts, now was not the time and place. He slowly pulled himself up off the ground and dusted off his pants, rubbing his ass once for good measure. Taking one last longing glace back at the picture, he continued his way on down the hall to the detention room. And because his mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of the demon king. He actually walked this time.

-

Sasuke pushed open the door of the class room and peeked in. His eyes ran threw out the whole room before sighing in relief and pushing the door open fully. He was late for detention and it seemed that his normally late teacher was once again late as always. He'd never been so gratefully for his teacher being late.

"And just what do you think your doing Mr. Uchiha? You do realize your late correct?" A deep raspy, yet manly voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke nearly jumped out off his skin at the sudden sound. He turned around quickly-eyes wide-, hands grabbing his chest on reflex, and pointed an accusing finger at his smiling teacher.

"_Don't_…..do that!" He yelled out in a strangled frightened voice. His hands clutching his white shirt tightly. When his heart calmed down he glared up at his amused teacher. "And you have no room to talk your late too Hatake-sensei." He accused, the still smiling teacher. Kakashi held his hands up in somewhat of a peace offering, his one visible eye crinkling in amusement. He patted Sasuke on the head.

"Ma, Ma, Sasuke-kun, I'm the teacher and I have an excuse so it doesn't matter if I'm late or not. But you, on the other hand, you could end up with another hour of detention. And I'm sure you don't want that now do you. But don't worry I'll let you off this time but only because I think your following in my foot steps and I'm proud of you." Sasukes glare hardened, he shoved roughly away from him and stomp- oh excuse me _walked gracefully _with harden steps, over to his seat. After all Sasuke Uchiha does not stomp for anyone.

Sasuke could never stand his detention teacher. He was always late and so…so damn _happy _all the time. He was a weird one but also one of the few people Sasuke could tolerate. Kakashi always…_always_ wore that same bandana on his head every day, covering his right eye and half his head. And that's one of the many reasons as to why he was classified as weird in Sasukes book. When Sasuke had asked him about it once he'd said it was because his ex-girlfriend got mad when he broke up with her and it turned out she was an alien in disguise and dissected his right eye.

Che, yeah right. What the hell is an alien anyway? Some kind of food?

Kakashi sighed at his regular detention student and made his way over to the pout- oh excuse me again, _deeply frowning _boy. He seated himself on top of said boys desk and pulled out a familiar little orange book.

"Now, now don't pout it doesn't suit you. Be a good little boy an tell me what you did this time." Kakashi said, eyes never leaving that little book. Sasuke combed a hand threw his black hair in irritation.

"You know, the usual."

Kakashi raised an eye brow, eyes still focused on that little book.

"Kakiyo-sempai again?"

Sasuke groaned.

"_Yes_!" he exasperated. "I swear, that lady is out to get me. I didn't even do anything this time! Just….. harmlessly passing notes."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, showing that he was listening.

"Well Sasuke, it is a rule not to pass notes in class"

"But-"

"And you know of this rule yet you continuously break it"

"Yeah b-"

"I think you like to be sent here because if you didn't then you would stay out of trouble."

"Sensei-"

"But….I do suppose Kakiyo-sempai does blow some things way out of proportion"

"Thank you! That's what I've been saying! Sh-"

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you broke a rule. So you'll just have to sit here for your one hour detention, obediently and think about what you did like a good little boy."

Sasuke glared for being cut off once again, but grunted in understanding. He was Annoyed, at the tone of voice his teacher used but otherwise followed his directions and obediently closed his mouth, staring at the clock. After all, only forty-six minutes and fifty-seven seconds to go.

Kakashi smiled, eyes still on that little book, he ruffled Sasukes hair one last time, snapping his book shut, before hoping off his students desk and walking over to his on desk at the front of the class room.

Sasukes eye twitched and his hand that was tapping the desk impatiently increased, but other wise he stayed impassive to the affectionate gesture.

Only forty five minutes and seventeen seconds to go.

-

Naruto groaned and shifted in his sleeping state. One blue eye peaked open a bit, instantly squinting to fully awaken himself and get accustomed to the unfamiliar light. His vision was blurry and he blinked a couple of times to fix that problem. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head feeling a head ache coming on. His narrowed eyes confusedly looked around at his surrounding. When his brain was fully functional again he twisted his neck around a bit and gave a sigh when he heard and felt that reassuring '_crack'_.

"Ugh, Naruuuuuuuto where the fuck….?" Naruto a jumped a bit at the sound. He twisted his head around in search of the voice who had just groaned out his name. He spotted his dog like friend laying on the ground just about a foot or two away from him. He stood up and dusted his black clothes off. The blonde haired boy stared at his pathetic lump of a friend on the ground angrily. He kicked him in the ribs one good time and another for his own entertainment.

"Oi, mutt get the fuck up I've got a bone to pick with you." Naruto grumbled, he grinned showing of his sharp canines when he heard the lovely sounds of pain his friend had made. Kiba turned over and clutched his sides glaring up at Naruto. When the pain in his ribs dulled down to just a slight throb he also lifted himself up and scratching the back of his head, his other hand still rubbing his abused sides. He turned and looked at Naruto curiously.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?" Narutos face scrunched up angrily. He clenched his fist, and without a warning he rammed it down hard on the top of the boys head, forcing Kibas face into the ground once more. A big and fat vain angrily pulsing in his forehead.

"That's what I should be asking you, fucking fleabag! Because of you were now in the land of pixies and rainbows! You and your damn curiosity ! Stupid mutt!" He slammed his fist down onto his abused friends head once more. Down in the dirt Kiba growled, his ears sharped and his red horns appeared above his head. His clawed hand quickly reached forward and grabbed Narutos tan arm before he could deliver another blow to his noggin, with a powerfully pull he managed to successfully flip Naruto over, with him straddling his waist. His clawed fingers wrapped around the startled blondes neck, and squeezed. Blues eyes glared up and him.

"Listen here ya pissy bitch, all you've been doing is whine bitch since I convinced you to come up here. Don't act like I'm the only one who wanted to know about angels so don't pin this all on me. Now shut yer trap and quit cha bitching, scruffy rodent!" He snarled. His clawed hand around his friends throat clenching tighter.

Narutos eyes flashed a dark red, and his own horns appeared. His teeth grew into sharp fangs, over lapping his bottom lip. His now clawed hands wrapped around the one on his neck. He gave a sharp kick to Kibas most sensitive area. When the brown haired boy gave a loud yelp of pain he got himself a good grip on the boys arm and with a strong pull he managed to send Kiba flying off him and into the tree behind them.

Naruto stood up and rubbed his neck, his lips pulled back in an angry snarl. "I have every damn right to blame you! Its your fucking fault we're in this mess in the first place.! If you hadn't.." He paused for a second. His pointed ears twitched. He could of sworn he had heard…

Kiba stood up with some effort and rubbed his back. That was one strong shove. He turned his angry red eyes to his now blue eyed friend and snarled, "What the fuck do you mean my-"

"Shhhh!"

"Wha- hey don't shush me I-"

"SHHHH!"

"Naru-"

"_Kiba you fucking idiot! What part of shh don't you get! I think I heard something over there. Quick, get rid of you horns and tail!" _He whispered urgently. His horns and fangs already gone. Kiba was still pissed, but with an angry huff and a quick flick of his favorite finger he obeyed anyway. Even he knew there was a time and place for everything, after all this was not there world anymore.

Both Kiba and Naruto crouched down behind a bush. Kiba leaned over and whispered in Narutos ear, "Y_ou sure you heard something? Where?" _he asked. Naruto spared him a side glance.

"_Over there behind that tree. Now be quiet! You don't want to be spotted do-"_ The noise was heard again. Both teenage demons heads snapped in the direction in which the noise came from. Just when they were about to make a run for it at the risk of being caught the so called noise and dangerous threat came out from behind the tree. And can you guess what it was?

"What the hell Naruto! You got me all nervous over a fucking snack!?"

"Well how was is suppose to know it was a bunny?! It could have easily had been a angel!"

Yep that right folks the almighty and powerful son of the great demon lord cowering over…..a bunny. Sounds kinda pathetic when you put it like that doesn't it?

"Yeah yeah whatever fox. You fucked up and you know it!"

Naruto opened his mouth to make a smart remark but hesitated, before sighing. It really was his bad.

"Alright I fucked up my bad."

"Man come on Naruto! How hard is for you to just say ok I made a mistake I, _wait what_!?"

Naruto sighed again.

"I said I fucked up my bad."

Kiba was grinning so hard it looked like it hurt.

"Oh god this is to rich I can't believe this! The great all mighty macho Naruto admitting when he's wrong! Come on say it again."

An over exaggerated sigh before, " I made a mistake."

"One more time!"

A glare, "Kiba, your pushing it."

Kiba grinned. "Alright, alright, it was fun while it lasted."

-

_Later that day._

Sasuke open his black eyes when the bell signaling that detention was over rang. It seemed he had fallen asleep. His eyes glanced over to the teachers desk and he gave a sigh. Figures his teacher would be sleeping also.

He stood up, wobbling a little and stretched his sleeping muscles and rotated his neck around a bit. He always hated detention. He body always fell asleep and it took forever to wake it up again. He yarned, showing off his somewhat sharpened teeth, and rubbed his eyes chasing away the lingering tired feeling. He looked outside the window and groaned. It was already dark out side. And he had wanted to fly home with Sakura too.

Shrugging he figured he could always fly home with her tomorrow. She won't believe that he had actually saw a picture of Kyuubi! He smiled a little at the memory. I guess you could say he had somewhat of a crush on the demon king but is was verrrrrry tiny. The most affectionate feeling the teenage angel had for the demon lord was really admiration.

He grabbed his things from underneath his desk and strolled up to the front of the class room. He took his notebook and had a hard smack to the back of his teachers head. The man instantly waking up with a loud snort. Sasukes bored look staying firmly in place even when the man glared up at him with his visible eye. With just a slight wave of his hand and a small nod of hid head Sasuke turned around and walked to the back of the class room. Pushing the windows open, he stepped onto the edge, closing his eyes in concentration. His halo appeared and he jumped of the ledge.

"See ya old man!" Was Sasukes yell to his detention teacher as he flew away.

"Who you calling old!" Was the response.

A small smirk formed along his lips as he floated high into the sky. His school getting smaller and smaller. He loved to fly. The wind in his face, the feel of air passing threw the overly big shirt he wore. He twirled around to float on his back, his hands behind his head. Now this, this is what he loved most about flying. It was like being up in the air cleared his head and he was able to think more freely about things.

He closed his eyes.

"Ouch Naruto you ass! I'm hungry why can't I eat it?"

His eyes snapped open. Well there goes his peaceful moment. Who on wings would be making this much noise at this time of night? And not to mention go against the laws of angels and use profanity too.

"That's just to darn bad now isn't it. I'm not letting you eat this harmless animal its not like the ones back home it's pure and if you eat it you'll be cursed."

So there are two of them? Sasuke turned around on his stomach to get a better look. That wasn't such a bright idea because, when he lost focused on flying and became distracted by the two voices his halo disappeared. If Sasuke was anything other than an angel right now I believe the word he would have used would be. 'Oooh shit!'

The intensity of the air burned his eyes and throat when he opened his mouth to scream. He tried to concentrate so he could fly again but he was to terrified.

Back down on the ground Kiba's ears twitched and he looked up. His mouth opened in confusion.

"Hey Naruto, what the hell is that?" He asked pointing towards the sky. Naruto looked up also and his eyes slanted in confusion.

"Actually, I don't know. I think it's a devil bird, it looks like its falling. Oh shit Kiba its heading right towards us!"

"Well Naruto catch it." Naruto looked at Kiba with a look that clearly said, 'Are you out of your fucking mind.'

"No! why don't you catch it!?" Kiba only continued looking up.

"Because its headed towards you and I'm pretty sure its not a bird." Naruto looked up just in time to get a face full of black hair. They both fell to the ground in a large heap, Naruto on his ass because he was stronger. And the thing that fell on him in his lap. Narutos strong tanned arms wrapping around the object on reflex. The thing and Naruto both and groaned, now Naruto was pretty sure it wasn't a bird either. The things arms were wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell-" He grunted out painfully, finally looking up at the thing. His blue eyes stared into startled black eyes that stared back. His blue eyes widened when he finally realized what exactly had fallen into his lap. It was… he gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Your…y-your… a-a….a-angel…"

-

Tbc

-

Ahhhhhh! Finally finish! Ahhhhh! I'm so tired! Ahh! But anyway Yaay they finally meet! Woooooo!

1 This here is kind of like you know the phase 'what on earth'. Well I had to replace it with something I mean they aren't exactly on earth anymore now are they.

2 Well a devil bird is kind of like a real bird but is just evil and lives in the under world.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Heh...I'm back..? ( gets boo-ed!)

Sob

_-_

_"Am I-I s-still alive?"_ Was the one thought that ran through Sasuke's mind when all movement ceased. Prying his tightly clenched eyes open he took a quick look around noticing he was in the forest. He let out a relived sigh, grateful at how fortunate he was. Although, unnoticeable to him, his landing cushion wasn't faring out quite as well.

"What the hell-" His savior groaned out. He gasped in surprise, realizing he'd landed on a person, and partly because of the language that was used. _Every_ angel knows its strictly forbidden to use profanity. Disregarding that little fact he looked up, ready to express his thanks and sorrows when he received an equally surprised gasp in return. Blue eyes stared at him in alarm, shock, and a bit of astonishment.

"Your…y-your… a-a….a-angel…" The blond stuttered out. Sasuke's startled eyes quickly morphed into confusion_. _

_"What did he mean I'm an angel? Of course I'm an angel! Isn't he also? Did I seriously harm him when I landed on him?" _He thought.

Suddenly worried he'd injured his handsome savior, he wove his arms around Narutos neck, pulling the boys head into his chest and running pale hands threw endless blond hair, searching for any signs of damage. Frowning when he found none, he pulled his head away, hands on both cheeks, and looked deeply into stunned blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked slowly, unconsciously stroking scarred cheeks. When he received no response after a minute or so, just more wide- eyes staring, he grew frustrated and shook the head between his fingers.

"Did you hear me? Do you need me to take you to the heal- ahh!?" He was suddenly cut off when, with out warning, he was thrown off the blond by the scruff of his shirt and into a near by tree, the blow to his head instantly rendering him unconscious.

Watching the long haired brunet slump against the tree, the blonds forgotten friend grinned in satisfaction. He was looking for the right moment to sneak up on that angel before he figured out Naruto was a demon and things got ugly. Speaking of Naruto, he looked over at his blond friend and gave a huff of irritation when he realized he was still dazed, staring at the spot the boy was just in. Sighing, he walked up to his friend and crouched down in front of him.

"Naruto?" He called out once.

No response.

"Naruto." He tried again.

Still no response. With a groan of frustration he delivered a harsh smack to the back of the blonds head.

"Ow! What the fuck Kiba?!" Naruto yelled, rubbing the back of his head, glaring viscously at his brown haired friend. Kiba just simply stared at him, then patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad your finally back from where ever the hell your pee brain went while twinkle toes over there was feeling you up." Narutos glare hardened at the choice of words then softened up a bit, deciding to let it go this time. He took a brief look over at the unconscious angel then looked down, deep in thought.

_"What the hell just happened? An angel suddenly just falls out the fucking sky right into my lab then starts stroking me and ..ugh…"_He sighs. Roughly rubbing a hand threw his messy blond hair. _" But then again," _He glanced over again at the long haired boy. _" I didn't know angels were so….so ….b-beautiful….. Why are we at war with such creatures… I sensed no danger coming from him at all, in fact….when he touched me ..it felt…good…..Ah, what the hell am I saying! I should of thrown him off me as soon as he landed!__ He's a angel Naruto, those disgusting creatures that caused what ever the hell happened to mom. **Kiba **,of all people, had to save me.." _He frowned. When his sensitive ears twitched, hearing a small groan of pain, he looked up and sure enough, those black eyes were fluttering open. Narrowing his own eyes, he stood up, suddenly enraged, and growled. Stalking over to the boy, with one clawed hand he lifted him up off the ground by the font of his shirt and slammed him into the tree. Snarling, he bared his fangs, when the brunet yelped in pain. His half lidded black eyes stared at the blond in confusion.

_"W-Where have I seen this person b-before…? Why d-does h-he look so m-mad?"_ His half conscious mind supplied. Lifting a pale trembling hand he attempted to touch him but the boy jerked back in surprise. Realizing he was suppose to be scaring this boy, not the other way around, he snarled and thrust his face so close to the raven that he could feel his haggard breath.

"Listen here you cretin," he started off with a growl, "I- what are you doing?" He asked, startled when the long hair angel lifted his hand yet again and this time was successful in touching a tan scarred cheek.

"A-are you mad at me? Its seems like every one I-is a-always mad at me, the e-elders…teachers….even my…..m-mom…. I-I'm s-sorry so don't…d-don't …….._hate me_." The last part was whispered so quietly that if Narutos ears weren't so accurate he wouldn't of heard. The angels face was constricted with immense sadness, a deep frown on his pretty face.

"m's-sorry." With that he leaned forward a gave a soft kiss to a tan cheek then everything went dark.

As for Naruto, well, he was so stunned he instantly dropped the angel and backed up as far as his legs would take him until his back hit another tree, eyes wide, he lifted a tan hand to his cheek, and, he couldn't help it, blushed a nice soft crimson.

"Pfft.." His blond head snapped up quick in mortification, at the sound of a muffled laugh. He was greeted with the sight of Kiba holding a hand over his face in a pathetic attempt at controlling his laughter. At the look on his friends face Kiba could no longer control it and burst out into mad chuckles.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! He- he and you-y-you haha hahah! O-oh g-god I cant take it! Ha ha ha ha haha ha!" He clutched his stomach, bending over and laughing up a storm. Naruto face burned an unnatural shade of red, a large vein throbbed insistently in his forehead. Swallowing he calmly stalked over to his laughing friend, who just looked up at him, then kindly laughed even harder in his face, even a bit of saliva hitting him on his nose, making him jerk back just a bit. Vein throbbing even harder, he closed his eyes and simply whipped it off with the back of his hand. Opening his eyes, now burning a horrifying dark red, he clenched his fist, pulled it back, and delivered such a hard punch to Kibas jaw that it sent him flying across the forest and into a nearby bush.

With a satisfied smirk, and a quick shake of his throbbing hand, he walked over to the bush, bent over a bit and growled. "You tell anybody, _anybody_ about this I'll string you up from a tree by your balls _over_ the pits(1), chop off your dick, shove it up your ass, then make you eat it, oh, and then I'll _throw_ you into the pits, is that understood?" When he received no response, he kicked the boy in the ribs one good time.

"Ughh…!" Was the pained groan. Naruto's smirk grew in size.

"Good now lets go before my dad gets back and he throws us both into the pits." Standing up strait he ran a hand threw his hair. With one last glace back at the long black hair angel, he brushed a hand across his cheek with a small scowl and disappeared in a big cloud of blackish red smoke.

-

"…..ke!"

"Sasu..!"

"Sas…uke…!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke awoke with a jolt shooting up quickly before falling right back down with a groan of pain, suddenly dizzy. Clutching his head in pain, he looked around, confused.

"Wha..where..?" He attempted. Sasuke was not prepared to be suddenly jerked forward into a tight hug. He groaned in utter anguish, his head felt as though someone was repeatedly smacking him across the head with a blunt object.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You stupid, _stupid_ child!" An angry woman's voice hissed at him, almost as if they were holding back tears. Pulling back a bit, he looked at the person in surprise.

"Mom!?" In response, his mother just simply pulled him back into a tight embrace as a sob racked heavily threw the woman's body.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been! I was so afraid the elders had finally got to you! So afraid they'd taken you away just like….just like…" She broke off into another sob, her hands tightening there hold. Sasuke just stood there stiffly, his mother had never openly shown so much affection towards him. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Sasuke, your all I have left…"

"Goodness, mother, don't you think your overreacting just a bit? I've only been gone for a couple of hours. What could have possibly happened to make you think something happened to me?" He said with a sigh. His mother pulled back and whipped her face, looked at him as though he were an complete idiot.

"A couple of…. A couple of hours!? Sasuke, honey, you've been gone _all night_! Take a look around you, its dawn! Excuse me for being worried when my only offspring never returns home and I find him passed out in the middle of the _forest_!" She ranted, outraged. Sasuke stood there shocked, taking a look around and, sure enough, the sky was a light shade of blue…..blue…why did that color seems so familiar? Come to think of it what was he doing yesterday? He remembered getting sent to detention, then flying home, then….then…nothing…Groaning he clutched his head, his vision blurry. Frowning his mother pulled the boy head into her chest examined her sons head, running her hand threw his long black locks.

"Mother!" Sasuke protested.

"Oh Sasuke shut up, you always complain, you used to love my chest.."

"Mo-Ah!" Sasuke stated to protest again when he was cut off as she gave slightly harder tug to throbbing head. After a few more seconds of pocking and probing she released him with a sigh.

"Come on you can explain your self later right now I'm taking you to the healers, and none of that complaining about how Jiraiya-sama touches you Sasuke, he one of the most respected elder's in all of the heavens. Trust me he doesn't want you." With that her halo appeared and she flew off. Sasuke snorted.

"_Yeah well mom I don't think you know your respected healer as well as you think you do. And here I thought he was just a pervert for women, turns out he goes for anything with a pretty face."_ And with that last thought he, despite how much his head ached, flew after her.

-

"What the _Fuck _were you _thinking_! _Stupid_, why are such a stupid fucking _IDIOT _!?!" Naruto winched as he was jerked up harshly by his hair and came face to face with his furious father, eye a blaze a terrifying crimson. Naruto had to admit, his dad had to be the only one he was openly afraid of.

"Well, _son_, I'm waiting, please tell me, I'd really like to know because, ah, apparently you and your little pet bitch over there failed to realize, that, uh I don't know, _THERES A FUCKING WAR GOING ON!_! The hell are they teaching you in that school! _Fuck,_ how hard is it to under stand_. _Angels. Are. The. _Enemy. _They .want. To. _Kill. You_." Kyuubi made a point of yanking Narutos hair a bit harder at every word. Naruto bit his lip in pain and attempted to explain himself.

"I just-ahhh!" He tried, breaking off in a cry of distress when his fathers hand gripped his hair even tighter and yanked his head back so far the his chin was facing the ceiling. Clenching his teeth he decided staying quiet was his best bet.

"_Shut up_, **_brat_."** He hissed, fangs bared. Fear flashed in blue eye as angry red ones stared back. Kyuubi caught the quick flash and smirked. At first, he was delighted he'd put fear into the boy's heart maybe then he'd understand the consequence of doing something so _stupid_ as to invade the heavens, but then a flash back of Naruto's childhood danced before his eyes and let go of the boy's hair with a strong jerk and a irritated click of his teeth. He rubbed his temples in aggravation hoping it would calm him down. When his red eyes reverted back to there vibrant blue he sighed and sat down in his office chair with a loud 'thump.**'**

Looking into surprised identical blue eyes he sighed again leaning down and resting his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"Fuck, Naruto, I don't know where I went wrong with you. I trusted that you were old enough to handle knowing where the portal was and you…you go off and do something as _stupid _as this I'd expect this from a moron like the one behind you, but you, son, this is such a disappointment!…. I mean…Wha…what the hell were you thinking!…What the fuck was going threw your mind when you thought that it was _okay_ to go into the god damned _angel_ world!?! You know, the annoying little pixies that like to fly around and claim the good of will and all that shit! The whole point of school!? The god damn fucking know it all farts that caused your mom…to….to…" He broke off into another sigh. This one defeated.

"Just…get out of my office I don't want to see you right now.." Naruto, deeming it ok to speak, wanted to firmly state his case.

"But dad I-" Red eyes snapped up angrily at him. And Naruto jerked back a bit.

"Did you not hear me boy?! I said get out! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Was the enraged roar, and with that Naruto did as he was told. Faintly noticing that Kiba was already gone. Ohhhh just wait until he finds that mutt, he was going to really fuck with his shit!

He smirked, it was all good, if the bitch wanted to run it was alright, the hunt is the best part in finding prey. He _was_ a demon after all.

-

"Does it hurt when I touch you here?"

"No."

"Mmmhmm."

"How about here?"

"_No."_

"Mmm, and how about…._here?_"

"For the last time Jiraiya-san , _NO_! I injured my _head_ that place is _nowhere_ near my head." Sasuke yelled, finally fed up with being felt up. If he didn't feel like crap he would have stormed out of the an-clin(2) by now. Jiraiya put his hands up in a peace offering.

"Now, now I was just making sure you weren't, feeling any pain in any, ah, _other_ places." He said, a huskily tint to his voice. Shuddering in disgust, he wondered if getting rid of this head ach was really worth it. With a sigh he realized, yes sadly, it was.

"Look Jiraiya-san, could you please just heal me so I can go?" Jiraiya frowned, seemingly unpleased with that answer.

"Are you sure your not-"

"YES, I'm absolutely, positively, with out a doubt, unquestionably, really, _really _sure, I'm not injured anywhereelse so _please,_ if you would, my migraine?" He exasperated.

With a pout that reaaally didn't suit his face, Jiraiya, lifted his hands above Sasukes head, a faint blue glow flowing from them. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the pain ease away. When he was finally relieved from that insistent throbbing. He let out a loud and very relieved sigh. With a smile he jumped down from the examining table and turned towards Jiraiya, thanking him properly who, in return, smirked at him seductively.

"If you really want to thank me I know a great way to-"

"Not going to happen." With that he coolly walked out of the office but not before hearing the angry mans comments.

"Yeah well your not all that good looking anyway, brat!"

__

"If I'm not all that why the sexual harassment every time I step into your office? And why are you staring at my backside as I walk away? Pervert."

Sasuke smirked. He'd keep that one little comment to himself. After all, he _was_ an angel.

-

I have nothing to say. I'm a cold, cold despicable person. And you can throw rocks at me all you want. I don't even deserve to say sorry… I'm just so lazy!

(1) The pits are a big crack in the underworld were all the demons that died go its real nasty, if a demon where to fall in he'd die instantly to anyone else but to that demon painfully slow like ripping fingers off one at a time, teeth exc.

(2) An-clin is just angel clinic. I know cheesy but I needed something!

Um… review please? ( gets rocks thrown at her)


End file.
